Dark Lady
by AlejandriaM
Summary: los pensamientos de la fue conocida como Hermione Grange mientras camina por Hogwarts para encontrarse con su esposo - completo


A/N: todos sabemos que nada me pertenece, ni Voldemort, ni Draco, ni nadie, yo solamente me puse a inventar la historia, de resto todo es de JK

Cada vez que camino por estos pasillos (que ahora son mi hogar) del castillo que me vio crecer recuerdo mi pasado, y siempre termino pensando lo mismo "No me arrepiento de nada y lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario", hace 22 años que Dumbledore murió, que mis 'amigos' me traicionaron, hace 22 años que me entere quien soy realmente, hace 21 años que soy conocida como la 'Dark Lady', hace 20 años que el niño que vivo dejo de vivir, y hace 18 que la resistencia termino, pero bueno creo que mejor es explicar todo desde el principio.

Hace casi 40 años nací bajo el nombre de Agena Alehandrias LeStrange Black soy hija de Bellatrix Black LeStrange y Rodolphus LeStrange, éramos felices hasta que tenia 2 años, el Lord casi murió en las manos de un mocoso y a mi me separaron de mi adorada familia cuando mis padres fueron a Azkaban, ni siquiera respetaron su voluntad de dejarme con tía Cissy, me parece de lo peor la verdad. Después me mandaron a la casa de unos odiosos muggles que estaban bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore y me dieron el horrible nombre de Hermione Jean Granger, si soy sincera crecí con una 'doble personalidad' cuando me dejaron con ellos, borraron toda memoria de mis padres, familia y hasta de Nagini y pusieron un glamour en mi, pero algo dentro de mi sabia lo que pasaba, sabia de la magia y creía en la pureza de sangre, el verano antes de cumplir 12 años recibí mi carta de Hogwarts y me dijeron que era adoptaba.

Yo elegí ser una Gryffindor porque si es verdad yo soy valiente pero realmente el sombrero quería ponerme en Slytherin mi verdadera casa pero sabia que esto traería muchas consecuencias "sangres sucias no son aceptados en Slytherin" bueno desde allí todo el mundo sabe lo que paso empecé la 'amistad' con el súper niño que vivió y la comadreja, bla, bla, bla, me da igual, nunca me quisieron y yo nunca los quise, pero lo que nadie sabe, es que en mi 6to año yo hice verdadera amistad con Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y la adorable Pansy Parkinson, vale la gente aquí se pregunta, ¿Qué hacen unos sangre limpia con una sangre sucia cualquiera? Yo sabía que no lo era, y se los dije, yo sabia lo que estaba planeando Draco y lo ayude a arreglar ese armario, porque la guerra estaba por explotar y en ese momento es que se tiene decidir donde yace la lealtad y yo sabia que mis 'amigos' no eran fieles a mi y yo no lo era a ellos, estuve investigando un poco con los Slytherin en como conocer mi verdadera descendencia pero era un poco complicado.

A la final no lo necesite ese verano mis padres me buscaron, desbloquearon mi mente, matamos a los muggles que se hacían llamar padres, y quitaron el glamour, debo decir q estoy bastante conforme, soy bastante parecida a mi madre y eso me hace feliz, tengo su cabello igual de negro pero tengo los ojos característicos Black grises, después de que todo estuvo arreglado, me uní a ellos.

Conocí propiamente al Dark Lord, tomé la marca, y empezamos a hablar sobre todo lo que la Orden y el super niño estaban haciendo, yo obviamente estaba totalmente informada de sus movimientos, para ellos yo era el cerebro que le faltaba a Potter, y por eso pude ayude al Lord y tome el lugar del tío Lucius como su mano derecha.

Si debo hablar con la verdad, nunca estuve interesada en una relación amorosa con el Lord, no lo veía como un Dios no soy mi madre, y nunca me arrodille ante el, lo veía como un igual porque sabia que el tenia tantos conocimientos como yo y hasta mas y eso me gustaba, nuestras conversaciones siempre fueron muy completas, me enseño mucho y yo lo ayude con algunas cosas que no conocía a la perfección, ese fue un lujo que no pude darme antes por razones obvias, pero la verdad sea dicha, no pude controlar mis instintos por mas de dos meses.

El resto es historia, al año de mi llegada estábamos casados, lo ayude a recuperar los pedazos de alma que estaban guardados y que el mocoso que vivió quería destruir y al año de eso se llevo a cabo la gran batalla final que todos sabíamos como terminaría, y así termino el niño que vivió ya no vivía mas y mi esposo lo venció, muchos me llamaron traidora, la perra de Voldemort, un sin fin de nombres que sinceramente nunca me importaron, porque desde el principio los verdaderos traidores fueron ellos, después de eso se podría decir que todo fue muy fácil, les dimos opciones a los que quedaron de la resistencia, se unen, se vuelven esclavos o mueren, una gran parte se unió nunca les hemos tenido mucha confianza pero no trabajan mal, y yo tengo mis métodos en cada uno de ellos para averiguar que no están haciendo nada en contra el gobierno de mi esposo, la gran mayoría de los sangre pura quedaron para reproducción, los mezclados haciendo trabajos por aquí y por allá, cosas que fueran necesarias pero nada muy importante y los sangre sucia son esclavos, todos tienen magia limitada, como dije la confianza es poca.

Después de todo eso el viaje fue mas tranquilo actualmente yo tengo dos Horcrux por pura seguridad, con unas cuantas investigaciones y rituales pude crearle un cuerpo adecuado a mi esposo bastante parecido al que tenia a los 30 años, realmente es bastante sexy pero sin duda el físico no fue ni es la razón por la que estoy casada; soy directora de Hogwarts y la verdad soy feliz.

Mis padres me dijeron un hermano Cetus LeStrange, salio bastante parecido a papá la verdad, y sigue sus métodos manuales de tortura también. Draco se caso al poco tiempo de ganada la guerra con Daphne Greengrass no es de mis personas favoritas pero para Draco no esta mal, tuvieron dos hijos y una hija, la cual es muy adorable, es Draco mujer totalmente encantadora. Cada quien ha hecho lo mismo, seguir trabajando por nuestro mundo mágico, arreglar el fracaso de Ministerio que había antes, casarse tener hijos y seguir nuestra línea de pureza, todos han criado chicos adorables he tenido el privilegio de darle clases a todos y ser la madrina de varios

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por los gritos de las mazmorras, hoy hay una tortura y yo estoy llegando tarde, al entrar me quedo helada, Tom trajo a mi hija menor ¡COMO SE LE OCURRE! Ah si creo que se me olvido mencionar, tengo 5 niños, bueno unos ya no son tan niños, el mayor Orión Draco Riddle tiene 17 años, le siguen los morochos Cygnus Salazar y Régulus Pólux Riddle de 15 años, mi otro niño es Marius Caelum Riddle de 13 y la consentida Hydra Bellatrix Riddle de 9 años, es la única que saco los ojos verdes de su padre pero también la única que saco el cabello de su abuela y madre, mis hijos son muy parecidos a su padre, solo que todos tienen mis ojos la marca Black por excelencia, pero ahora no voy a seguir hablando de eso, ahora voy a regañar a mi esposo.

- Thomas para esto YA, quiero hablar contigo - le susurro al oído cuando llego a su lado en el trono y si no lo explique antes lo que yo digo sea a mi esposo o no, es ley, inmediatamente paro la tortura y volteo a mirarme, si no fuera Lord Voldemort podrías decir que con un poco de miedo

- Llévenselo y salgan todos de la sala, después acabo con esto – se dirigió a los pocos Death Eaters que estaban en la sala, cuando estábamos solos voltio a verme y se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar – Querida vamos a nuestros cuartos mejor ¿si? – cuando asentí con la cabeza me tomo por la cintura y cargo a Hydra y aparecimos en nuestros cuartos privados - Querida ¿qué paso? – realmente amo a este hombre, amo el cambio que da al estar a mi lado, porque se que el también me ve como su igual, no como cualquier Death Eater, lleve a Hydra a su cuarto y volví al nuestro, puse tantos hechizos silenciadores y bloqueadores que conozco (lo cual es bastante) en las puertas y después empecé con mis regaños.

- ¿Porqué Hydra estaba allí?, creo que tu y yo tenemos un trato y ninguno de ellos vio las torturas hasta que cumplieron los 11 años, Tom que no quiero que crezcan pensando que son mas, vamos que si lo son, son mucho mas poderosos que cualquier niño, y son nuestros hijos eso dice bastante, pero por eso no tienen que estar de jueces desde pequeños, entiendo hay que educarlos bien pero Hydra ni siquiera tiene 10 años, tiene 9! 9 Tom! A esa edad ni tu ni yo habíamos empezado a torturar debidamente, es una niña ¡por Salazar! Lleva a Cygnus y Régulus, o a Orión sabes como son ellos, aman ser jueces pero Hydra ¡tiene 9! – tengo que calmarme se que no me va a dar un ataque al corazón pero verdaderamente no me gusta salirme de control.

- Age reina, Hydra me lo pidió, estaba muy entusiasmada, me dijo que solo por una vez, parece que Cygnus y Régulus le hablan todo el tiempo de lo emocionante de las torturas y ella no quería esperar, elegí esa porque sabia que era una cosa pequeña nada importante, pero tenias que verle los ojitos cuando me lo pidió tu tampoco te hubieras podido negar – mientras hablaba se iba acercando despacio hasta que logro poner sus manos en mi cintura y me voltio del ventanal donde estaba parada. – ¿Me perdonas? – viéndome así ¿Cómo no lo voy a perdonar?, este hombre siempre será mi debilidad ¡por Salazar!

- Si Tom, te perdono, pero no quiero volver a ver a mi hija en las torturas hasta que este mas grande, deberías de entenderme es mi única bebe, ya todos nuestros niños han crecido pronto Orión se va a casar, ya es ¡mayor de edad! ¿Sabes lo vieja que me siento con eso?, y Hydra es la única que todavía nos necesita, de alguna u otra manera, no es justo que nuestro hijos sean tan inteligentes e independientes, crecen muy rápido – todo esto lo digo con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, y es verdad extraño ser madre de niños pequeños, es adorable.

Cuando termine mi monologo siento sus manos alrededor de mis piernas y cintura, me cargo hasta la cama, me acostó y empezó a besarme el cuello mientras me consuela, diciéndome que no estoy vieja, y que los niños siempre nos van a necesitar, tanto el como yo sabemos que es mentira, pero mientras me besa no importa mucho.

- Age, vamos a tener otra niña Hydra salio hermosa ¿no crees que es momento para otra? – ¿Y cómo me le puedo negar mientras me besa así?, como dije no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, cuando me case mucha gente dijo que lo hice por poder, porque quería controlar a Lord Voldemort, pero si digo la verdad, amo a mi esposo sobre todas las cosas, es mi igual, nos complementamos muchísimo, y yo se que yo soy la persona que el estuvo esperando por 70 años para estar junto a el, como su Lady, me encanta el mundo que hemos construido desde hace 20 años, amo a mis hijos con devoción aunque yo sea la que pone mano dura y amo al bebe estamos empezando a crear en este instante.

Fin


End file.
